


R U mine?

by everdeenwayland



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, OOC, i dont know what i doing but im doing it anyways, they are in college I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: And when she kisses him just before bed, he does not refuse, because no matter how much he tries to lie, he knows that he could never tell her no - no matter how that was breaking him-.





	

_Riley is the sun, warm and bright and lights up my whole day._

It's been a long time since that phrase, Farkle thought to himself, too much. Enough to have changed everything.

Not that she is not that for him anymore, that would be lying -and Farkle promised himself to stop lying long ago- is that now is many things for him. And he does not know if that's all good.

Sometimes he would love to hate her -being honest with himself he knew he would never make it- because all he needed was for her to look at him with those dark eyes so that he would be caught in the dangerous spiral that Riley Matthews had become. When she gives him one of her glances, he knows perfectly well that he can not deny her anything

So, when she calls him to pick her up after a night out, he agrees.

When he has to hold her so she does not fall down the stairs of his apartment, he treats her with tenderness.

And when she kisses him just before bed, he does not refuse, because no matter how much he tries to lie, he knows that he could never tell her no - no matter how that was breaking him-.

Depending on the night, the end varies, sometimes she tells him that she loves him, others that she needs him. And then she falls asleep.

But what never changes is the awakening, she never remembers anything and even though his heart breaks a little every time that happens, he puts the best face he can and makes her breakfast with a smile.

  
Despite having promised himself not to lie, every morning when he swears to himself not to fall back on the same the next night he lies, because he knows perfectly well that lately he is been staying later studying waiting for the screen of his cell phone lighten up.

And it always ends up showing her name.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so I probably made a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can correct myself :)  
> I feel like they are a little ooc but I love this type of AU with all my heart, maybe I'll make another one shoot if you like it! Hope you enjoy :3


End file.
